Big Oscar Reaction
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: How the heroes of Big Hero 6 won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wanna know how the cast of Big Hero 6 got prepped for an Oscar? This is how the story goes...

* * *

Big Oscar Reaction

by: Terrell James

January 2015

The entire cast of Big Hero 6 were just chilling out with each other and were completely amazed at how their movie had been greatly received all over parts of the world and that it became such a crazy couple of months that they've taken in through those last several months from attending their premieres to receiving nominations for awards and even taking some awards from some lesser known awards ceremonies, but on one particular day...all that will change.

Fred was channel-surfing to see what's good playing and a few channels in, he stopped on Good Morning America and noticed that they're announcing the Academy Award Nominations and is so enthralled by who's gonna be nominated and Go Go looks at Fred and asked, "The Academy Awards? Isn't that like one of the most boring award shows ever?"

"It's not that boring. It's really awesome. Whatever movie came out has to count for something." Fred replied.

"Somewhat." Go Go responded.

"I wonder if our movie will get an Oscar nomination." Honey Lemon wondered.

Go Go rolled her eyes at this and replied, "They only give out awards to films that matter. What are the chances of us getting an Oscar?"

"And now...here are the nominees for Best Animated Feature; Big Hero 6..." the announcement said, which shocked the entire cast.

"Hold up...did she just say 'Big Hero 6'?" asked Wasabi, in deep shock.

"Us? An Oscar nomination? That's not possible, is it?" asked Honey Lemon.

Fred rewound nominations and they heard 'Big Hero 6' was up for Best Animated Feature at the Oscars and kept repeating it until it sunk in and Hiro said, "I think they made our point."

"I knew it! Oscars, yeah!" Fred said, pumping his fist excitedly.

"Okay...so we're nominated for an Oscar. Big deal." Go Go said, popping her gum.

Suddenly, there were mounds of text messages, tweets and Facebook posts from their phones and social media accounts proclaiming their congratulations to the cast of Big Hero 6 for getting an Oscar nomination and the one text from Walt Disney Animation Studios completely sealed the deal that their movie has got the Oscar nomination.

Fred looked up at Go Go and picked up a little email from his phone and showed it to Go Go and that completely sunk in for her and she said, "No joke?"

"This is getting awesome!" Fred exclaims.

"Wow...we're getting an Oscar nomination. We gotta celebrate!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Fred replied.

Just then, Fred turned on his stereo and the radio plays this dance hip-hop/pop song and starts doing a couple of dance moves to celebrate the good news and Hiro tapped his feet along to the beat and for some reason, just couldn't resist the chance to dance and before long, Wasabi and Honey Lemon joined in as well and to their surprise, Fred broke out a few Michael Jackson moves along with the running man.

Wasabi scoffed at this and did a much better dance move which required some hip-hop moves like the windmill, the worm and many other moves along with the Michael Jackson moves and Hiro bopped his head to the beat and noticed Go Go dancing a little bit and he did a few dance moves to show her off and Go Go's only response was a full-on dance off between the two of them as they were basking in the moment of gaining an Oscar nomination.

* * *

Can you guys guess what that dance/hip-hop pop song they're dancing to? You can just imagine or guess what it might be. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Prepping for Oscars

And the Oscar news spreads...as they go to London.

* * *

Prepping Up for Oscars

The entire cast of Big Hero 6 spent most of the month and a half going around the world, attending their worldwide premieres and they were enjoying every single minute of it, much to the major excitement of being in the runs of being nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and they knew that they were up for some competition after their movie lost out to two different awards in the same category over to 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' and they're hoping for the best.

One day in particular, the gang were heading to London for the premiere of their movie and naturally, they couldn't be more excited to see this place and Fred began basking in the atmosphere of London and he said, "How awesome is this place?"

"Very elegant and pleasant." Honey Lemon replied, taking it all in.

"Not bad." Wasabi added.

"Pretty decent." Go Go answered.

Hiro looks around the entire atmosphere and it's unlike anyplace he's ever been before and he's pretty much amazed by all the posters all over London for the movie and soon enough, he caught up with the others and Honey Lemon was enthusiastic with taking a few pics of London as well as gathering the cast around for a few selfies.

"I'm so excited for this premiere! Wonder how many people will come?" asked Honey Lemon.

"I'm guessing millions." Wasabi answered.

"Tally ho, chums!" Fred exclaims, in a british accent.

Go Go looks up at Fred with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What's with the accent?"

"It's how all the Brits speak, love." Fred replied, with the accent.

"I know that's how they speak, Fred. Why are you talking like that?" Go Go asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"I just have that british in me." Fred replied, with his normal accent.

"Fred...we may be in Britain, but you are not british." Go Go stated.

"Guys...our ride's here." Hiro said.

Everyone turned around and saw this huge red trolley-bus coming in with the Big Hero 6 sign on the side and everyone's blown away by it and one-by-one, everyone sat inside the bus and as they were heading to their seats, they were advised that they had to take the top of the bus and they walked up towards the top and they were amazed by the view from there.

"Amazing..." Honey Lemon said, wide eyed.

"Still afraid of heights." Wasabi said, a little nervous.

"Aw, come on, Wasabi. Live it up. We're in London! The coolest city in the world!" Hiro exclaimed, amazed.

"It'd be much cooler if we were on the ground." Wasabi said.

As the gang rode around all of London, they saw everything surrounding them; Trafalgar Square, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey and every possible London sights possible and Honey Lemon just had to take a few pictures of them and before they knew it...in comes the crowd of fans screaming and cheering for them.

"Looks like everybody's here." Hiro said, looking at the crowd.

Baymax walks up and sees all the crowds cheering for him and he responded by giving them his signature wave and the crowd's cheers intensifies to the max and everyone got off the bus and made their way to the welcoming red carpet as there's a lot of cameras all over as well as fans holding out posters, giving them their desired welcome to London. Most of the cast members were signing autographs and taking selfies with them and getting a few interviews from the press.

After they walked in the entrance of the theater, they were notified that they're gonna take a Q&amp;A for the press and they entered to the podium and one of the stage managers said, "The cast of 'Big Hero 6' will now take Q&amp;A for the press."

A lot of the journalists started asking a couple of questions for the cast and one of them asked, "What was it like to be involved in such a project like this?"

"It's very amazing to be a part of something huge and we think it's the best movie that everyone would want to see." Hiro replied.

"Has it been challenging for you all?" another journalist asked.

"Very challenging." Honey Lemon replied.

"But at the same time, we had a lot of fun making this movie. What could be more awesome than to come in wearing a superhero costume? It's just radical!" Fred exclaimed.

"My question is for Baymax; what was it like to be a superhero?" asked another journalist.

"It is a very good thing because we are able to help others who are in need." Baymax replied.

"Another question is for all of you; do you think it'll be better than Frozen?" another journalist.

That question completely made it a little easy for one of them to answer and Go Go said, "It's a question we've been asked many times and I always respond the same answer; by the time this movie gets bigger, they'll say Elsa who?"

"What she said." Wasabi replied.

"All righty. Thank you all. That's it for Q&amp;A's. And a big congratulations for being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature." one of the stage managers said.

Everyone bid their thanks as they headed into the screening for the movie on the top row and as Fred looks down at the bottom, he sees every single audience excited for the movie and he looks at everyone and said, "Definitely gonna be an awesome day for us."

"Agreed." Hiro added.

* * *

I thought it would be hilarious to have Fred speak an English accent. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Attending the Oscars

So how do the cast of Big Hero 6 arrive at the Oscars? Here's the answer...

* * *

Attending the Oscars

February 22, 2015, Los Angeles, CA

The entire cast of Big Hero 6 were all dressed up to the nines to attend the Academy Awards and they were totally psyched to be invited as a nominee for this establishment and as they were waiting for the limo to arrive, Honey Lemon whips out her phone and gathers everyone for a selfie and she said, "Photo time! Everyone say Oscars!"

"Oscars!" the others responded.

And Honey takes the picture and afterwards, they were really amped up about this whole thing while maintaining some hopes that they'll win this award and Hiro said, "This is gonna be a great moment for all of us."

"Yeah. Even if we don't win, it's still an honor to be nominated." Honey Lemon added.

"And to come in for the food." Wasabi stated.

"It is very good to keep yourselves humble during an honorable occasion so that you'll keep your spirits lifted up." Baymax elaborated.

"Nice piece of advice, Baymax." Hiro added.

"Awesome." Fred said, happily, giving Baymax a fist bump.

"Ba-la-la-la-la." Baymax replied, while doing a finger wave.

Just then, they heard some horns honking and in comes a limo...and they were surprised to see that it's a Baymax sized limosuine in honor of the cast being nominated for an Oscar for Best Animated Feature along with pictures of the entire cast in every side of the car and Hiro was deeply amazed by the look and texture of it and he said, "That's a whole lot of steel and fiber in this limo."

"I want to know how these guys do this." Fred said, deeply amazed.

Soon enough, the gang piled in the limo and as they entered in that car, they were blown away by the amazing features it has; including a flat-screens on the inside as well as one on the ceiling and the mirrors, San Fransokyo interior on the walls and on the back...there's a huge end on the inside that Baymax fits in easily.

"That's completely awesome." Fred said, blown away.

"Remind me to thank the person that made this limo." Honey Lemon said, amazed.

"Thank him? I want that person's number." Go Go stated.

After they got in the car, they were already on their way to the Oscars and everyone was geeking out about the spacious room they've gotten on this car and Hiro said, "Man, wouldn't it be awesome to make something like that?"

"If it had flames on the side of the car, that would make me so happy." Fred said, happily.

Go Go glared at Fred as she blew her gum and then popped it back to her mouth with her teeth and told him, "Crash land back to reality, dude."

Hiro looks from behind and sees Baymax on the back part and asked, "How ya doing, Baymax?"

"Doing very well, Hiro." Baymax replied.

Several minutes later, the limo slows down a little bit and they can hear several photos snapping, people cheering and that lets them know that they made it to the event and everyone was anxious, but excited nonetheless and Hiro said, "All right, guys. This is it. Whatever happens tonight...we're all winners no matter what."

All of took Hiro's words to heart and they can definitely enjoy this moment for their lives and before long, the limo driver opened the doors and one-by-one, the entire crowd cheered as people took photos and the gang waved to everyone out there and just basked into the whole thing and most of them were posing for the cameras; both together and individually.

Most of the cast donned some pretty cool outfits; some in a black and white suit and tie, but only Fred and Hiro wore sneakers to the event and Honey Lemon wore a pink and white dress and some high heels while Go Go was wearing a black shirt with a skirt with black jeans and some sneakers as well to highlight their personalities and Baymax wore only a black tie for the occasion.

All of the cast were interviewed with several newsmakers and entertainment journalists about their appearance and for being nominated for an Oscar and one of them asked Hiro, "So...do you think Big Hero 6 will win the Academy Award?"

"You know, I don't want to get my hopes up too much because I might say that we'll win and then a totally different movie wins an Oscar instead of us." Hiro answered.

"So...keep your fingers crossed?" asked the interviewer.

"Hopefully. But...you never know." Hiro stated.

Meanwhile, Fred was interviewed by another entertainment journalist and Fred was asked about his outfit and she asked, "So...you got a suit and tie with your sneakers?"

"Yeah. I have black and white sneakers to go with this awesome outfit. I like to think outside of the box." Fred replied.

Then, the whole cast got interviewed by several entertainment journalists as they talked about coming to the Oscars and they know that they're gonna have a lot of fun because they can only imagine what's coming around the bend as they enter the theater.

* * *

The moment comes in the next chapter!


	4. And the Winner Is

Moment we've been waiting for! Will Big Hero 6 win the Oscar? Let's see!

* * *

And the Winner Is...

The cast of Big Hero 6 entered inside the gathering where there are so many big stars coming around and it just literally made them feel like they made it and soon enough, they were gathered alongside the rest of the nominees for Best Animated Feature for a photo shoot and after the photo shoot, Hiro wante to take a selfie with Hiccup from 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' and both of them wished each other good luck on who gets the Oscar.

As they made it on their way to their seats and tables, they were awestruck to know that they're sitting down in history and couldn't imagine being anywhere else and they definitely want to represent San Fransokyo if they won one.

As the show went on, the cast were completely floored, jaw dropped and amazed by all the stuff that went down during the ceremony and when they announced the nominees for Best Animated Short Subject, the cast were completely rooting for 'Feast' because that was attached to their movie and it kinda sent a little bit of confidence that if Feast wins, it's possible that they'll win too.

"And the Oscar for Best Animated Short Subject goes to...Feast!"

The cast cheered in complete happiness after hearing that Feast has won Best Animated Short and knowing that it's made in the same studio as Big Hero 6, it gives a clear indication that this will be an awesome night for them and Wasabi said, "This is gonna be epic."

"Well, you never know what can happen here." Honey Lemon stated.

"The important thing is that we're having fun." Hiro responded.

As the evening went on, the cast were finally looking at the moment they've been waiting for...the Oscar for Best Animated Feature and although they were hoping it's them, they know that they don't want to get their hopes up too much because the outcome might've been different. But the minute the presenters opened up their envelope and announced the winner...

"And the Oscar for Best Animated Feature goes to...Big Hero 6!"

All of the cast were shocked and bursting with full-on excitement that their movie won an Oscar for Best Animated Feature and they immediately went to the stage to accept the Oscar and they were completely filled with joy and excitement that they won.

Hiro accept the golden statue and he went to the mic and said, "Wow...this is huge! Um...we didn't really think we could win this amazing award. We would've given it to 'How to Train Your Dragon 2'. But...I have to say that this is really awesome to be standing here tonight with all my friends here. I'd like to thank the directors, producers, writers, our awesome executive producer who's always telling us the sky's the limit, but most of all...to Honey Lemon, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi and Go Go for being a part of the journey."

"I'd like to say...thanks, Oscars!" Honey Lemon said, happily.

"And this is also for Tadashi, who couldn't be here today because this is what our message is about; we can all be heroes and help others who are in need." Hiro stated.

Baymax came over to the mic, looked at the audience and waved at them and said, "It is an honor that we have won this award and we would like to extend our gratitude to the people that made this movie and for the academy for realizing it."

"One thing to say; you rock, Oscars!" Fred exclaimed.

Soon after, the gang left the stage with statues as they basked in the glory of winning an Oscar for Best Animated Feature and this is one they will never forget and they're completely over the moon happy with that victory.

* * *

THEY WON! How awesome is that?! Last chapter is coming up!


	5. Backstage Reaction

And the Big Hero 6 gets interviewed backstage after their win!

* * *

Backstage Reaction

Backstage at the Oscars

The entire cast of Big Hero 6 came backstage where they were greeted with mounds of congratulations from the press and everyone was psyched about this and Baymax was the first one to say, "Hello, everyone in the Oscars. We are pleased to make your acquaintance this evening."

"What's up, everyone? How are you guys doing?" asked Hiro.

"Nice to meet you all. And congratulations on your Oscar win." one journalist said.

"Thank you very much." Honey Lemon responded.

"So...how does it feel to win an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature?" asked another journalist.

"It feels wonderful. We didn't expect to win this award, but when we heard that our name was called as the winner of the Oscar, I felt like is this a dream?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, we all felt the same way. Fred was obviously super-stoked about this." Wasabi added.

"I've been stoked about this since we first found out that we were nominated. I mean, I took lots of selfies being excited about this moment and now it's finally here." Fred added.

"So...you know that this is the second Disney animated film to win an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, right? The last one was Frozen this past year." another journalist stated.

"We were actually there last year while Big Hero 6 was being made and we knew that Frozen was huge at the time. It was a huge deal and we thought to ourselves that Big Hero 6 had a minimal chance of winning an Oscar, let alone be nominated for one. But as our movie became the best movie of the year, we thought...maybe we do have a chance at this." Hiro answered.

"It's not everyday that you see a superhero movie get an Oscar." Fred stated.

"So...how are you guys gonna celebrate?" asked a fourth journalist.

"Some fist-pumping dance party! Gonna play some awesome music back at my place in San Fransokyo and gorge on like pizza, ice cream and really awesome junk food." Fred replied.

"Really? No After-Oscar party?" asked a fifth journalist.

"We're not old enough to drink." Go Go responded.

"And next weekend, we're gonna head to China for our movie's premiere on the last day of February." Hiro answered.

"China! Whoo-hoo!" Fred exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Freddie always wanted to go to China." Honey Lemon said, with a giggle.

"Thank you. That's all the time they have backstage." one announcer said.

"Thank you guys very much." Hiro said.

"Later, everyone." Wasabi responded.

"See ya." Go Go added.

"Pleasure meeting you all." Honey Lemon said, politely.

"Peace out, my Oscar homies!" Fred exclaimed.

Baymax looked over at the crowd and gave them his signature wave to the public and said, "Thank you all for this honor for winning this award for our movie."

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Need some assistance to a story I'm thinking of; a Big Hero 6/Frozen crossover. There's this huge teleporter and somehow, Baymax gets sucked in and Hiro comes in to rescue him and they end up in Arendelle (hope I pronounced it right) and it's set in the middle of the movie. And so far...the action sequence where Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred attack the ice castle to find Hiro or Baymax and they end up evading Elsa's ice powers...even so far as to dodge, slice through and melt them and then...Baymax's rocket fist end up breaking through the castle. As for the rest of story, I need you guys' help. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please message me. I might use them! Thanks!


End file.
